In the Hand of the Goddess
by Atlantis Forester
Summary: He blows hot, then cold. […] He says I mustn't lead the ladies on, and he accuses me of flirting with Gary and Raoul in the same breath!" Alanna, squire to Prince Jonathan and best friend to the King of Thieves, begins to realize certain aspects of love
1. Jealousy

In the Hand of the Goddess

  
By Atlantis Forester 

  
  
Disclaimer: You know what belongs to Tamora Pierce-she lives in the vicinity of my school! 

Summary: "He blows hot, then cold. […] He says I mustn't lead the ladies on, and he accuses me of flirting with Gary and Raoul in the same breath!" Alanna, squire to Prince Jonathan and friend to George, the King of Thieves, finds herself in many romantic dilemmas-dilemmas she never asked for. These are parts that Tamora Pierce hints to in _In the Hand of the Goddess_ about her first heroine's more intimate love life in much finer detail. "I don't want to fall in love. I just want to be a warrior maiden." 

  
  
  
Chapter 1: Jealousy 

  
  
  
Alanna had been dragged once again to a social event. By now, the amethyst-eyed girl was having serious qualms of having become squire to the prince of the realm. Trying desperately to avoid laughing, flirting and sticky Delia of Eldorne in such parties started to become a regular ritual in Alanna's everyday life. 

Alanna was starting to think longingly of the bawdy, comfortable atmosphere of the Dancing Dove when a large someone bumped into her in her refuge behind a concealing curtain. 

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry... Alan? What are you doing here?" The inquiry was voiced in a hushed whisper. 

A little dazed, Alanna stared up at the towering Raoul. "Raoul? I should be asking the same of you..." 

"Shh!" Raoul covered her mouth with one of his hands while glancing out anxiously from behind the velvet hangings. "Don't speak so loudly! People will hear you!" 

"Mmph!" Alanna pushed Raoul's hand aside. "Who are you hiding from?" 

Raoul's face was melancholy. "Alan, you are so lucky to be a squire, still." 

Alanna rolled her eyes. "For your information," she said tartly, "I happen to be Jonathan's squire. You seem to have forgotten that that requires me to be far more social than you." 

Raoul clucked. "Yes, but I'm a knight and single, so mothers are starting to hound me. I also have to compliment people I don't like. You're _far_ luckier." 

Alanna punched him gently on the arm. "Keep saying that to yourself. I might just believe you. But, Raoul, I think that anyone could notice an enormous lump like you sticking out from behind the curtains." 

"Ah, to be small. Another fortune to be considered." 

Alanna laughed. "Look," she proposed, "I've got an idea. Why don't you pretend to be a bit drunk--drunk enough, that is, to need to be accompanied back to your rooms. What do you say?" 

Raoul looked horrified. "Ruin my public image?" he demanded. 

"It's a way out of these parties, Raoul," Alanna wheedled him. "Besides, since when do you care about your public image?" 

"Oh, all right," Raoul relented. "How's this?" He took on a drunken swagger. 

"Not very like you," criticized Alanna. "Try to make it more natural." 

"Like this?" 

"It should do. Shall we go?" 

Raoul nodded solemnly. "Let's. If I have to stay here any longer, I think I'm going to suffocate." 

Alanna glanced out from behind the curtain. "All right. Ready? Try not to burst into laughter, Raoul." 

"I'm trying my best! Remember, I'm saving you, too, here." 

"Fine. Let's go. Lean on me for support." 

"Like this?" Raoul leaned experimentally on Alanna. 

"Augh!" Alanna nearly collapsed under the weight. "You're too heavy! A little less 'leaning', please!" 

"Oh, sorry. All set?" 

"Yes. Here we go." 

Alanna and Raoul made their way across the crowds towards Jonathan, Raoul pretending to be 'bladdered'. Once the duo reached the broad-shouldered and almost painfully handsome young man, their disguise was very convincing. With her free hand, Alanna tapped Jonathan's shoulder, startled eyes of curious spectators following them. 

Surprised, Jonathan glanced at Alanna. "Alan? Wha--_Raoul_? Raoul, are you _drunk_?" 

Raoul grinned dumbly and gave a little belch for effect. The mothers that were 'hounding' Raoul before with their daughters following like shadows opened wide eyes. Jonathan coughed. "I suppose he is," said the Prince delicately. 

Alanna couldn't help but notice with a frown the odd expression on her knight master's face as he discreetly eyed the arm Raoul had slung carelessly around her shoulders to support himself, and the way Alanna used her own right arm to brace Raoul. Dismissing it with unconcern, Alanna spoke up. "Jonathan," she said softly, "I'm going to accompany Raoul to his rooms, all right? He's completely gone under the drinks he had." 

Jonathan did not answer right away. He seemed to be having an inner conflict. "I'll come with you," he said. "After all, you'll need some help hauling Raoul's bulk on his bed." 

Alanna cursed inwardly and glared at Jonathan. The latter smiled back in a semblance of affability. _Why is he doing this?_ she thought furiously. _He knows what I'm trying to do, and is trying to stop me! I'm going to have a word with him as soon as we drop Raoul off._ In a last attempt, Alanna said, "But, Jonathan, you're one of the hosts! You shouldn't leave the guests to themselves." 

Jonathan smiled at his female entourage. "I'm sure you don't mind, do you, ladies?" he said brightly. There was a soft collective sigh, but everyone simply smiled back. 

  
~ 

  
Once they dropped a drunk--well, not really--Raoul in his suite, Alanna grabbed Jonathan's hand and dragged the far taller young man to their own set of adjoining rooms. Shutting the door behind her, the redhead glared fiercely at the Prince, hands akimbo, as if daring him to try to make her move. "I'm not going back," she informed him tartly. 

Jonathan did not answer her. It suddenly struck Alanna how dark the expression on Jonathan's face was before he turned around, his back to her. A little concerned, she softened. Putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, Alanna tried to peer into his eyes. "Jonathan?" she asked. "What's wrong?" 

Jonathan suddenly swiveled to face her, pushing her hand away, his sapphire eyes flashing with sparking anger. "What do you think you're _doing_?" he exploded. 

Taken aback, Alanna stared at him. "W-what?" 

Jonathan pointed his finger menacingly at her. "Don't think I can't see it," he thundered. "The way you act... it's disgusting!" 

"_What_? What are you _talking_ about?" 

"Don't put on that innocent act!" he snarled. "I saw everything! It's just wrong! You shouldn't lead the ladies on like that!" 

"Lead the ladies on?" Alanna was stunned. 

"I understand that you don't want any breaks in the surface of your disguise, but that's no reason to carry it on the way you do!" 

"_What are you talking about_?" 

"I saw you talking to Lady Cythera earlier!" 

Alanna eyed him, incredulity lining her every feature. _What's wrong with him?_ "_What_? Lady Cythera? I talked to her for _two minutes_! By the gods, we were discussing the weather!" 

"_Don't lie to me_!" 

"I'm telling the _truth_!" Alanna yelled back. "Besides, of what concern is it to _you_?" 

"It's not only that!" Jonathan spat out poisonously. "I saw you _flirting_ with Gary and Raoul!" 

Alanna clenched her hands into fists. This was enough! "Jonathan, _stop it_! I _don't_ want to hear this!" 

"Don't think that I can't notice how you were _encouraging_ Raoul to _roam_ his hands _all over_ you!" Jonathan's nose was now nearly touching hers--as they had been talking, they had been getting closer. "Your own hands were already all over _him_!" 

"ALL OVER ME?" Alanna shrieked. "ALL OVER HIM? How _dare_ you? I was _supporting his weight_!" 

"LIAR!" 

Alanna's mouth was so tightly drawn that it seemed to be white. Violet eyes burned with indignant rage. "That's it," she said, dangerously soft. "I'm not going to stay to listen to this _ridiculous_ tirade of yours." She strode over to her trunks and took out her cloak. "I'm going out. Now, leave. I need to change." Her tone was snapping with anger. 

Jonathan shot out a strong hand and caught her right wrist. "No," he whispered heatedly. "You are not going out." 

Alanna sneered elegantly at him. "Right. Who says?" 

"Your knight master, and, more importantly, your _prince_." 

Alanna yanked her hand away from his. "How _dare_ you impose your _rank_ on me?" she hissed, hot tears running down her cheeks. She pushed him away. "Get _out_. I don't want to see your _face_." 

Jonathan swallowed, repentant. "Alanna, I--" 

"_Go_." 

"Please, Alanna, listen to--" 

"GET OUT." 

"Alanna! Just--" 

"If you won't go out, then _I'll_ leave." 

"Will you--" 

"I'm leaving." Alanna seized her cloak and turned to the door. 

Before she could reach the door, Jonathan abruptly seized Alanna by the waist and held her tightly to his chest. He pressed his mouth against hers, hard. 

  
  
  
  
  
A.N. And that's the first chapter! Or is it more like a prologue? Review, please! There will be more chapters (this one was terribly short, though)! 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. King of Thieves

In the Hand of the Goddess

  
By Atlantis Forester 

  
  
Disclaimer: You know what belongs to Tamora Pierce-she lives in the vicinity of my school, by the by! ^_^ Nicole Kidman is also filming right in front of my school, too! Just thought I'd mention it. Oh, and Alanna's talk with Mistress Cooper in this chapter is only a slightly changed version of that part in ItHofG when Alanna asks Mistress Cooper to teach her to dress like a girl. 

Summary: "He blows hot, then cold. [...] He says I mustn't lead the ladies on, and he accuses me of flirting with Gary and Raoul in the same breath!" Alanna, squire to Prince Jonathan and friend to George, the King of Thieves, finds herself in many romantic dilemmas-dilemmas she never asked for. These are parts that Tamora Pierce hints to in _In the Hand of the Goddess_ about her first heroine's more intimate love life in much finer detail. "I don't want to fall in love. I just want to be a warrior maiden." 

  
  
  
Chapter 2: King of Thieves 

  
  
  
Alanna rode on Moonlight in the late evening, galloping gently towards Mistress Cooper's house. Once in the courtyard, she jumped off, took care of Moonlight, and walked into the house. 

"Mistress Cooper!" she called, wiping her boots at the entrance. "It's me, Alanna." 

Mistress Cooper materialized by the kitchen, smiling her welcome. "Hello, little one," she said pleasantly. "Why don't you come by the fire of the kitchen? It's a cold night out, today." 

Nodding, Alanna wriggled out of her heavy cloak, pulled off her gloves and entered Mistress Cooper's immaculate kitchen. There was a cheery, crackling fire in the stove. Grateful, Alanna slid down at the table next to it, putting her cold hands closer while Mistress Cooper prepared the tea. 

"How is your arm?" asked Mistress Cooper. 

Alanna shrugged. "It's all right, now. A little stiff, but I wasn't as badly hurt as everyone thinks." 

"Not in George's opinion," Mistress Cooper replied sternly. 

Alanna flushed. "George worries too much," she said, recalling his concerned green-flecked eyes. 

Once ready, Mistress Cooper sat beside Alanna. "What bring you here so late, dear?" she asked, busying herself with pouring the hot substance in cups. "I thought that the young Prince does not like you to go out for excursions by dark. How _is_ he, nowadays?" 

Alanna clutched her cup and scowled. "He... he blows hot, then cold. Sometimes I'm his best friend in the world. And sometimes he acts as if I'm poison. It doesn't make sense. He--" Alanna blushed. "He kissed me twice, this summer and today. I think he _wants_ to do it again, except he doesn't. Sometimes he talks as if he doesn't like George, except I know that isn't true, because he comes into the city to see George when I'm occupied." 

Mistress Cooper nodded. 

"He expects a lot from a person!" Alanna burst, getting up to pace. "If I go to social events--and he _makes_ me go--I have to have every hair in place. I have to have better manners than everyone else. I have to dance with all the ladies, as he does, even though no one else has to. I tell him I feel like a fool, and he tells me it's better to be a fool who's considerate than a fool who isn't." She remembered the happening of earlier that evening. "But if I really talk to a lady--or even to Gary or Raoul--for a bit, he gets angry! He says I mustn't lead the ladies on, and he accuses me of flirting with Gary and Raoul in the same breath!" Alanna sat back and gulped down her tea, surprised at how easily the words had tumbled out of her mouth. 

"You seem quite angered with the Prince," observed Mistress Cooper. 

Alanna turned her head slightly and took a deep breath. "Anyways... that's not why I came to see you." 

Mistress Cooper raised a brow. "It's not?" she inquired mildly. 

"No. Would you teach me how to dress like a girl?" 

"How odd. Why such a request?" 

Alanna made a face. "I don't know," she confessed. "Just... It's just that I see all the court ladies with their pretty things, and I've been thinking that I like pretty things, too." 

If Mistress Cooper thought Alanna's sudden wish to look pretty had anything to do with George or Jonathan, she knew better than to say so. Instead, she agreed, and started that very evening by taking the girl's measurements. 

  
~ 

  
When Alanna returned to the palace almost at dawn, she was met by an anxious Jonathan pacing in her rooms. 

As soon as she set foot in the rooms, Jonathan shut the door behind her and gathered her forcefully in his arms. "Where were you?" he demanded frantically, lips on her coppery hair. 

Alanna pulled herself away from him, the corners of her mouth turned down. "At Mistress Cooper's," she answered distantly. 

Jon's bright blue eyes stared at her amethyst ones. "Alanna," he said softly, "are you angry with me? Did you leave because of me?" 

Alanna shoved him, hard. "The world doesn't _center_ around _you_!" she shouted. 

Jonathan reached out to touch her shoulder, looking very lost. "Alanna," he whispered, "I'm sorry." 

"You can't say sorry for everything," retorted Alanna. "I'm tired. I have to go to bed. Get out." 

Wordlessly, Jonathan caressed her cheek before leaving. "Goodnight, Alanna." 

Alanna watched the connecting door close behind him. _Goodnight, Jon,_ she thought. She slid down to the floor. _What is happening to us?_

  
~ 

  
The next day, Alanna did not wake up till midday. Surprised, Alanna realized that Jonathan had let her sleep in. 

Easing out from under her covers, Alanna was met by a blast of cold. Wincing, she pulled herself back under the covers, trying to gather enough courage to get up. Steeling herself, she dragged herself from her warm bed. Groaning, she hastily rebound her still-growing chest and threw on some clothes. To warm herself up a little more, Alanna did her morning exercises and built up the fire in the hearth. 

Someone knocked on her door. "Sir Alan?" called a male voice. 

Alanna opened her door to see a servant carrying a platter of steaming food. "The Prince sends his squire a meal," he said, handing her a tray. 

Alanna thanked him generously, and, ravenous, tore into her food. As she ate, she couldn't help but notice that she had been served unusually tasty goods. A small glass of wine completed the ensemble. Raising a coppery brow, she picked up the slender glass containing the red, fragrant liquid, and examined it. _I never drink alcohol,_ she thought, puzzled. _At least, not often. Is he apologizing again?_ She took a sip. _It's actually good!_ Alanna tipped the rest of the contents down her throat, washing it down with some water. 

Feeling far more refreshed, Alanna descended and went to the palace guards. "Have you seen the Prince?" she asked. She was answered with negative replies. 

Contemplating her options, the redhead decided to go down to the lower city to see George. Evidently, Jon was leaving her a free day to do what she liked. 

Alanna dug out her cloak and pulled on her riding boots. Swinging the warm garment around her shoulders, she made her way to the stables. Moonlight was looking over the door of the stall, whickering softly. Alanna smiled and patted her while feeding her lumps of sugar. 

After grooming Moonlight, Alanna saddled and bridled her before swinging up on her back. "Let's go, girl," she murmured softly in her mare's ear. She took to a trot until they were out of the palace gates, then switched to a canter. It didn't take long before she caught sight of the Dancing Dove. After leaving Moonlight in the small stables, she fought her way inside through crowds of laughing and dancing men who were drinking ale and swinging around pretty flower girls. She caught sight of Solom and waved him over. 

Solom greeted her. "Why, hello, Alan! Wantin' to see George, I s'pose? You're early today. You usually be here in the late afternoon." 

Alanna shrugged. "I have a free day." 

"Young Johnny didn't come with you?" 

"No," answered Alanna quickly. "Solom, where's George? I can't see him anywhere in this blasted commotion. He's not at his usual table." 

"His Majesty retired early. He's up in his rooms." 

"Thanks, Solom. I'll be going to see him, then." 

Solom clapped Alanna's shoulder and left. "Make your way up quiet as can be," he warned softly. "His Majesty be p'haps a wee bit occupied." 

Alanna frowned, puzzled, but heeded Solom's advice. She tread up the stairs as unobtrusively as possible, and used a trapdoor George had showed her to haul herself in his rooms. She then understood what Solom had meant. 

George, knives in hands, was landing swift stabs on a gigantic opponent. It did not look like he saw that his adversary was about to pull out a small black dagger dripping with a certain substance. Alanna guessed that it was poison, and leapt into action. Drawing a throwing knife from her belt, she used a trick George had taught her. The long knife whistled in the air before embedding itself straight in the huge man's neck. 

Startled, George stepped back as the man gurgled, blood spilling from his neck, and fell to the floor, dead. Before Alanna could move, George leaped at her and pulled her from under the trapdoor, a surgically keen blade caressing her neck. "Alanna!" he exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing here, lass?" 

Alanna pulled herself from his grasp, massaging his neck. "Mithros, George. I helped you back there. I think that dagger was poisoned." 

George burst out into hearty laughter. "Oh, this?" He pulled the black dagger from his challenger's stiff hand. 

Alanna looked at him warily. "Yes, that one. How did you know? You're not going to laugh at me again, are you?" 

George grinned and handed the thing to her. "Lass, if I didn't know he had a trick like this behind his back, I'd make a poor Rogue. And it's not poisoned." 

Alanna took it and sniffed. It smelled of salty fish. The dripping liquid was clear--water. Suddenly feeling very foolish, she put it down. "Oh," was all she said. 

Chuckling, George put his arms around her shoulders. "Well, thank you anyways. Come on, Alanna. Let's go somewhere else to talk. Speaking with a corpse at your feet isn't very pleasant. I'll be sendin' the boys in to clean up this mess. Meanwhile, how about we talk in a different room?" 

They exited the scene of the fight, and George led her to his bedchambers. Alanna discarded her cloak and sat down on his enormous bed, looking around while her thief friend poured her a drink. George returned with two glasses and sat down beside her, handing her one of the two drinks. Gratefully, Alanna poured the cool liquid down her dry throat. 

Sipping his wine, George observed her face quietly. "What's wrong, lass?" he asked, pushing back her fiery hair from her face tenderly. 

Alanna squirmed under his steady gaze. "Nothing." She glanced at him, wondering if she should do what she was thinking of. "George... you were my first kiss, you know." 

With the hand that had pushed away her hair, George ran a finger gently along the curve of her cheek. "Yes?" he murmured huskily. 

"And..." Alanna became suddenly very aware of _that_ softness in George's long-lashed hazel eyes. Licking her lips nervously, her eyes dropped to the sensual curve of his mouth. Her voice was cracked as she tried to continue talking. "And... and..." 

"And?" George's face started to inch closer, his warm breath mingling with hers. His long arms started move to settle themselves around her slender waist and pull her closer. 

"And..." Alanna chanted stubbornly, as if it was her mantra. "And, George..." 

"And, George, what?" he whispered, his lips touching her neck. 

"Uh, I... you... actually..." Alanna stopped. Their bodies were now dangerously close and pressed together, faces only millimeters apart. His eyes were entrancing, his breath intoxicating, and Alanna found her arms closing around his neck with their own will. 

Before she could start stammering again, the Rogue put his mouth softly over hers. 

  
  
A.N. *slaps forehead* ARGH. *very cross* How FLUFFY. *growl* I might as well call it "Kissing Alanna". Ugh, this is disgusting. This fic is going NOWHERE, I'm sure. Gross, gross, gross. This is so stupid. I don't know why I ever wrote this. *grumble* Anyhow, REVIEW. This chapter was out VERY fast, considering me. Don't expect anything soon. 


	3. Squire Alan and Lady Alanna

In the Hand of the Goddess

  
By Atlantis Forester 

  
  
Disclaimer: You know what belongs to Tamora Pierce-she lives in the vicinity of my school, by the by! ^_^ Nicole Kidman is also filming right in front of my school, too! Just thought I'd mention it. Oh, and Alanna's talk with Mistress Cooper in this chapter is only a slightly changed version of that part in ItHofG when Alanna asks Mistress Cooper to teach her to dress like a girl. 

Summary: "He blows hot, then cold. [...] He says I mustn't lead the ladies on, and he accuses me of flirting with Gary and Raoul in the same breath!" Alanna, squire to Prince Jonathan and friend to George, the King of Thieves, finds herself in many romantic dilemmas-dilemmas she never asked for. These are parts that Tamora Pierce hints to in _In the Hand of the Goddess_ about her first heroine's more intimate love life in much finer detail. "I don't want to fall in love. I just want to be a warrior maiden." 

  
  
  
Chapter 3: Squire Alan and Lady Alanna 

  
  
  
Alanna groaned and banged her head against the wall several times before turning to Faithful. "Everything's so confusing!" she complained, burying her face in her hands. "Can't the world ever be simple?" 

Faithful purred to himself and did not pay heed to his distressed mistress. 

Alanna looked up and glared at her apathetic cat. "I need sympathy here!" she said crossly. Her only answer was a nonchalant blink. "Argh!" she yelled, tugging at her hair. Alanna threw off her boots, jumped under the covers of her bed, and stared sulkily at the wall, her pillow supporting her chin. Faithful sauntered to her side and made himself comfortable, painting the very portrait of a well-fed and satisfied feline. 

The girl's amethyst eyes moved to her pet. Her expression was melancholy and tormented. "Oh, Faithful," she sighed, stroking his velvety black head. "I don't know what to do... When I first came here with my unusual intentions, I had thought of every possible aspect of the miseries I would bring myself with my actions... But never _this_! I never even _considered_ it!" 

_Is it so hard to believe that two young males around your age can feel attracted to you?_ yowled Faithful, licking her hand with his sandpapery tongue. 

"They do not," the girl retorted stubbornly. "It's just because they know I'm a girl. Otherwise, why would these things happen to me? I don't hold a candle to even the ugliest lady at court!" After a moment of silence, Alanna got up and went to stand before her full-length mirror. Short, coppery hair in the style of a popular cut amongst youths, pale skin, wide, purple eyes, small and rosy mouth... Her figure was overly slender and delicate for a boy, but in comparison to a girl, she was too muscular and stocky. 

Glumly, Alanna took this all in. "I'm disgusting," she announced. She lifted up the hem of her shirt to observe her bare waist. "I'm too fat for a girl, and too skinny for a lad." Unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off, Alanna criticized every detail. "And it's not like I'm exactly curvaceous or voluptuous--even then, how could they ever notice, what with this corset?" 

Faithful's sneeze sounded unusually like a laugh. 

Swiveling around to face her disrespectful cat, Alanna gave him a wilting look. "Look at me!" she wailed, waving her arms in the air. "I'm ugly! Compared to all those court ladies, I'm _repulsive_." With a pause, she walked back to the mirror and raised her hands to rake through her fiery hair. With slight hesitation, she piled her hair on her head and studied the effect. "Ugh, this doesn't fit me." 

All of a sudden,the connecting door slid open. "Alanna, I just fo--" Jonathan's rich baritone voice abruptly halted. 

Alanna whirled around and saw the exceedingly handsome young knight halfway through the doorway. His dark hair was slightly disheveled, his lips slightly parted as he struggled to breathe normally. A deep flush graced his olive skin, and his sapphire eyes were wide and staring. 

Alanna gained her wits about a few seconds too late, and dove at the nearest article of clothing to mask her improper state. Jon stayed frozen. Feeling very uncomfortable and flushed, Alanna could not help but take note that they were only a few steps apart. She coughed and tried to cover herself as well as possible. Suddenly, Jonathan stepped slowly forward. Alanna gulped and inched backwards till her thighs hit her bed. Jonathan's breaths were short and uneven as he reached out a trembling hand to stroke her cheek. 

Overtaken by surprise, Alanna gasped at his touch. Instead of bring his hand back to his side after the contact, he moved it to the back of her neck and slid it down her back to her waist. He was now impossibly close. Alanna felt her heart beat erratically as she looked up in his smouldering eyes. He now was sliding his other hand over her bare shoulders and slowly pushed her down on her back on the bed. 

Alanna, not comprehending the situation, let her knight-master brush his warm lips against her throat. His kisses burned like brands on her uncovered skin. Soon, Jonathan was leaning over her on the mattress, his hands roaming over her neck, shoulders, stomach and arms as his mouth was pressed down over hers. 

By now, it dawned upon Alanna exactly what was going on. With a strangled cry, she pulled away from Jonathan's clinging arms with a great deal of effort. Confused and looking lost, Jonathan bit his lip and gave her a searching glance. The girl was panting, her hair ruffled and her lips swollen from his attentions. It cost him a lot of self-restraint to keep himself from continuing his attentions. 

"J-Jonathan..." Alanna whispered, looking very embarassed. She swiftly reached for her shirt and put it on before looking at her friend. His lean and muscular form was mysteriously shaded in the dim light of a few candles. 

"Alanna," he answered, his voice cracked. "Mithros, you're so young--I can't believe I... I'm so sorry." Swallowing hard, he got off the bed and, after a long, searching look, he strode out and closed the connecting door. 

Alanna groaned and buried her face in her pillow, huddling under the sheets. _You seem to be saying that a lot more often, nowadays..._ A sigh escaped her. _Jon..._

Faithful yawned and rubbed his nose against his paws lazily. _I'm such a wonderful chaperone,_ he meowed, easily dodging a flying pillow. 

"Damned cat," snarled Alanna. 

_Humans are such ungrateful creatures,_ remarked Faithful. _And don't forget that you have to go see George's mother tomorrow for your dress._

Alanna jumped up. "It completely slipped my mind!" she wailed. 

  
  
  
"Hold still," Mistress Cooper ordered, her mouth full of pins. "You're worse than a city lad getting fitted with his first pair of long breeches," 

"It doesn't look right," Alanna objected, trying to hold her body rigid while she turned her head. "It looks like Squire Alan in a girl's dress." 

"That's because we've done nothing with Squire Alan's hair. Besides, Squire Alan doesn't have a cleavage. Now, hold still!" 

Once the dress was properly fitted, Mistress Cooper went to work on Alanna's flaming locks. They were combed, curled, pinned, and styled. The older woman then moved to the younger's face and applied a light shade of cosmetics. Alanna's lips were darkened, her arched brows refined, her eyelids shaded, and her skin paled. As she worked, Mistress Copper said, "I think you're wise to start accustoming yourself to women's gear... Although you've a lot to learn." 

"If I had known just how much fuss it would have been, I would never have asked." Alanna heaved a sigh and tried to relax as Mistress Cooper powdered her temples. "It's just... I needed an adventure. I've been pretty restless lately." 

"Is life in the palace too tame for you?" 

"Not too _tame_, precisely," replied Alanna, flushing at the memory of the night before. "I just... needed to get away from... certain people. I need time to think about some things." 

"Hm, I see." Mistress Cooper smiled secretively at herself as she pulled away and held out a hand to Alanna. "Now, stand up, child. Let me look at you." 

Alanna tugged at her skirt and patted her hair as she lifted herself from the chair. She suddenly noted an odd look on Mistress Cooper's face. "What? I-is something... wrong?" she asked nervously. 

Mistress Cooper did not answer. She simply took Alanna by the shoulders and swivelled her around to face the mirror. Alanna swallowed. "I-I'm... beautiful..." she said, touching her reflection with an awestruck expression. 

"You'll get over it," said Mistress Cooper with a small smile. "You're not as beautiful as, say, Lady Cythe--" 

"_No_ one is as beautiful as Lady Cythera," interrupted Alanna. She moved to sit down. 

"Not that way! You'll rumple your skirts! Sweep them out--like this--and sit with them spread around you. And keep your feet together." 

Alanna had to try several times before she got it right. "It's going to be as hard to learn to be a girl as it was to be a boy." 

"Harder," said Mistress Cooper, putting the tea on. "Most girls don't have to unlearn being a boy. And now you have _two_ sets of Court manners to master." 

"But I already know Court manners!" 

"Do you know how to curtsy? How to write invitations? How to accept flowers from a young knight or a married man?" 

Alanna shook her head at all of these, dismayed. "But it's not as if I'd ever be getting flowers from anyone," snorted the red-headed girl. "Any cakes left?" 

"I baked some fresh--" 

"Great Merciful Mother!" Alanna gasped. She heard horses in the courtyard: visitors! She turned to flee to the back of the house. 

Mistress Cooper caught her. "What has gotten into you?" 

George's voice floated to Alanna's ears as he opened the kitchen door. "Mother! See who I finally brought to meet you!" he called out, in good spirits. He turned to someone in the doorway. "Come on in, then--she's here." 

"Stand straight," whispered Mistress Cooper to Alanna, who was stiff. A spark of mischief lit her eyes. "He knows you're a girl, after all. What's there to be feared?" 

George looked at his mother. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know you had company..." His breath caught in his throat when he recognized Alanna. His gaze raked hotly over her, slow inch by slow inch as Alanna blushed. 

"George, you're blocking the way," someone laughed from behind the thief. Jonathan squeezed past George and froze when he lay his eyes on Alanna. 

Alanna turned crimson when she realized that the King of Thieves and the Prince of Tortall were staring at her with clear desire in their eyes. There was a long moment of silence till Mistress Cooper coughed, smothering a smile with her hand, and took pity on the girl. "Come in, both of you. Get by the furnace to warm yourselves. Alanna, will you be so kind as to serve them tea while I handle the cakes? Take off your hats, you two! Don't you know when you're being served by a lady?" 

George and Jonathan did as directed, but did not remove their eyes for one instant from the slender fire-haired girl. As she moved past them, George gently seized her hand. "So you're a girl, after all," he murmured admiringly. 

"Didn't you already know?" demanded Alanna tartly. "Jon, _you_ don't seem too surprised." 

"Well, you've been pretty mysterious, lately," said Jonathan quietly. "And remember, I caught you piling your hair on top of your head, yesternight." 

Alanna turned redder. She knew what he was referring to. She was jolted out of her thoughts when George's warm hand left hers. "Um, I'll go get your cups," she muttered before dashing towards the cupboards. Mistress Cooper approached them with a smile, holding a tray of deliciously fragrant golden cakes. 

After a rather silent session in which they consumed the treats, Mistress Cooper spoke up. "Alanna and I were planning on going to the market in a little. Would you young men like to accompany us?" 

George gave his most charming smile to the two women. "It would be our pleasure... Wouldn't it, Jon?" 

Jon agreed with enthusiasm. He looked at Alanna. "Are you going as Lady Alanna or Squire Alan?" 

Alanna smiled wryly. "It will be my first day out as Lady Alanna." 

"_Mistress Cooper_!" A man dashed in, holding an inert woman in his arms. "Please, madam, you have to help her!" 

Mistress Cooper hurried to the girl's side. She turned to Alanna. "I'm sorry, dear, but I cannot go with you today. This girl is very ill, and I'll have to stay with her. You, George and young Johnny should go ahead without me. You'll have more fun without me, anyways." 

George and Jon grinned. 

  
  
  
  
A.N. Alanna will be stuck alone with George and Jon in the next chapter! Be prepared for the coming tension! 


End file.
